For You I Would Do Anything
by cold as ice 1915
Summary: "I don't care. For her I would do anything, be anything she needs. Right now she needs something she's familiar with. Even if it takes me a lifetime, I will learn sign language." Nessie/ Jacob fluff. Nessie leaves on a trip and comes back changed forever. What will Jacob do? Read and find out! Sequel to come!
1. Chapter 1

Jacob's POV

Where were they? They should have been home by now. They were never late and if they were Nessie would have called me to tell me. I lie back down and rested my head on my paws. I let out a whimper and was greeted by several snickers.

_What's the matter Jake? Can't go without your precious imprintee for five minutes? _Jared teased me. I snorted at his comment and rolled my eyes.

_No I'm just a little worried is all._

_ Well can you stop worrying for two minutes long enough to run border with me?_

_ I guess so. Where are you now?_

_ A few miles west of Emily's place._

_ Okay I'll be there in a few._

What I thought would take a few minutes actually took a few hours. By the time I returned to the Cullen's house the sun had almost set and the lights cast a yellow glow out the windows. I hurried into the bushes after wishing the pack good night. I changed and walked up to the porch. Carlisle was waiting for me by the door a grim look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked suddenly desperate to see Nessie.

"I think it would be best if you came by later Jacob. Nessie's already asleep and Bella doesn't want to wake her." I thought about this for a minute and shook my head.

"I know you're lying. I can hear Nessie's heartbeat and it's not slower like it is when she's sleeping."

"Jacob it really would be best if you left for the night." Edward walked up behind Carlisle and stood beside him.

"If this has something to do with Nessie please tell me." _Please Edward. As much as I know you don't like the situation, please tell me._

"It's difficult to explain…" Edward started but I cut him off.

"Try me."

"Renesmee is different now." He stopped mid-sentence when a loud thump came from upstairs. He tilted his head as if listening to a conversation. "She doesn't want me to tell you."

"And by 'she' do you mean Bella or Nessie?"

"I mean you should go home to La Push and let Renesmee have time to sort it out. Your father is really starting to miss you. He was hoping that after Bella was changed you'd go home."

"Don't try to guilt trip me into leaving. I need to see her." I tried to push past him but it was like trying to run through a rock. I gave up once I realized I wasn't going to see her tonight. "Fine but tell her I'm not going to be gone too long. I'm just going to go home and change my clothes and see my dad."

I started to walk away but Edward called to me. I turned to face him.

"Renesmee is having a really difficult time right now Jacob. What she needs now more than ever is time and understanding."

"And why don't you think I could understand?"

"Because I've seen the thoughts in your head. She's absolutely perfect to you and you don't want that to change, but I can tell you things are never going to be the same ever again." He turned and walked back into the house shutting the glass door with a sense of finality. I turned away and changed into my wolf form before heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee's POV

From the time I was born I always knew I could count on Jacob to always be there for me, and now that this has happened I don't know what to do. My mother sat in front of me with a notepad and a pen in hand. I showed her my concerns about Jacob thankful to still have retained my gift. Her hand immediately began scrawling across the page and before long she turned to notepad toward me.

_Jacob will love you always and no matter what happens your father and I and the entire family is grateful to have you. I have loved you form the very beginning and nothing is ever going to change that. I promised before the confrontation with the Volturi that I would never let anything hurt you and that still applies. Esme says she might have a way to help you communicate without using your gift. There's a language that doesn't require the use of hearing._

I stopped reading and quickly looked at my mother who nodded at me to keep reading.

_It's called sign language and it involves the use of your hands to form words instead of your voice. Esme used to teach it to a couple of hard of hearing kids when she was human and she's a little rusty but she's ready to teach you when you want._

I pressed my hand against her face showing her my desire to be taught. If I couldn't hear anyone anymore it would be more helpful to be able to see what they're talking about. My mother nodded and began writing on the notepad again. She handed it to me and waited while I read it.

_Okay then. We'll all start learning in the morning. Good night my sweet Renesmee._

I nodded and kissed my mother on the cheek before allowing her to tuck me into my bed and turn on the small light by the door. As I lie in bed thoughts about Jake not liking me keep buzzing around my head not allowing me to get a restful sleep.

The next morning I know Jake's already here by the smell coming from down stairs. Esme was cooking bacon and eggs which smelled delicious but I was suddenly apprehensive about getting up. Suddenly my lamp beside my bed flashed twice and the door slowly eased open revealing my mother. She made a gesture that I guessed was 'can I come in?' I nodded and sat up in bed. Mom came in and sat on the opposite side of the bed notepad in her hand.

_Good morning beautiful._ _The light is a new system your father and I installed to let you know when someone wants in your room._ _How did you sleep?_

I showed her some of my dreams leaving out the one where my parents hated me.

_I guess this situation isn't ideal, but no matter what Jacob will always love you. You can't let this event shape the rest of your life._

I pressed my hand to her face gently but firmly. _"That's easy for you to say mom. You aren't the one who can't hear anything anymore because you caught some disease from an animal you fed on. I have to deal with permanent silence for the rest of my life and it's not like I don't remember being able to hear, I remember what it's like to hear your voice and hear dad playing the piano."_

She sighed and nodded slowly in understanding. She helped me get dressed and since Aunt Alice wasn't home yet I got to wear a pair of jeans and t-shirt. They were more comfortable than the clothes Aunt Alice usually made me wear and I knew if she saw me in this she would freak out. I smiled at that image and showed it to my mother. She smiled in agreement and carried me downstairs.

Jake was sitting at the kitchen table with a forkful of food half way raised to his mouth. He saw me and put it down, opening his arms for me to jump into. I shook my head no and crossed to my place at the table. He looked hurt and I felt bad for at least not hugging him but I didn't know how much he had been told and didn't want to have to risk him saying something and me not hearing it. Esme walked toward me with a fairly large plate of food in her hands. She set it down in front of me and I mouthed a thank you. She gestured something back which I didn't catch the meaning to. I glanced at Jake whose lips were moving and I was once again reminded of the situation we were in. Jake looked at me expectantly like he had asked me a question and I looked hopelessly at my mother who began writing furiously. She slid the notepad toward me.

_He's asking how you slept and what you want to do today. Also he wants to know why you didn't sit with him like you normally do. We haven't told him anything yet. We wanted you to choose how we tell him._

I looked up at Jake who was looking at me questionably. He reached forward and took the notepad before I could stop him. I watched petrified as he threw the notepad down onto the table, stood up quickly knocking his chair over, and then storming out of the room. My mother and Esme hurried after him their mouths moving too fast for me to even try lip reading. I sat there in my chair with my head bowed. I couldn't stop the river of tears which gushed down my face. I couldn't help but feel ashamed and I knew in that moment that Jake would never treat me the way he did. The silence in the kitchen was deafening but I couldn't hear it.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob's POV

After cooling off a little and spending the night in La Push I was ready to see Nessie again. It was hard to not think about what they were keeping from me but I figured maybe Nessie just had a rough time and needed space for a while. But now I was level headed and ready to play my role of protector, big brother, and playmate.

I walked through the glass door pleasantly surprised that I was just allowed to walk in without Edward blocking my path. I noticed the smell of bacon and eggs so I made my way to the kitchen hoping to see Nessie sitting there playing with her food and waiting for me, but to my disappointment she must have been still sleeping. Esme and Bella were standing in the kitchen talking about how they should decorate Nessie's new room in the cottage. She was getting so big now that the crib she normally slept in was too small. I sat down at the table as Esme brought me some food. Bella excused herself from the room and went to go wake Nessie. Lately I had been making an effort to talk more to the Cullens so I thought it would be nice to talk to Esme.

"How are you today Mrs. Cullen?"

"Oh, Esme's alright dear. Mrs. Cullen makes me feel so old. I'm alright and how about yourself?"

"Fine I guess. I didn't sleep too well knowing Nessie wasn't doing too well but I figured she just needed time. She's doing okay now though?" I asked fishing for information. Esme's smile faltered slightly but I continued eating.

I almost had a forkful to my mouth when I heard a small heartbeat coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was my little Nessie dressed down now that the fashion leech was away. Even in a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt she looked adorable. I held my arms out to her for our morning hug but she shook her head and walked over to her seat at the table across from me. I tried not to feel hurt but maybe Nessie felt like I babied her too much. Which I'll admit I did baby her quite a bit but I didn't think it had bothered her before. So instead I smiled at her and asked her how she slept. She didn't respond but I figured she had been distracted by the large amount of food in front of her.

"What do you want to do today Nessie? We could go to La Push and wade in the water. It shouldn't be too cold today and it's low tide right now so we could collect shells. Or we could stay in and do a puzzle. Anything you want is fine." I paused giving her time to answer but she just sat there looking at me. "Why didn't you give me hug this morning? Nessie are you okay?" I glanced at Bella who was furiously writing something down on a notepad. I looked at Nessie as she read it and slowly began piecing events together. Edward's cryptic message yesterday, Nessie not talking to me, and now her having to read a note instead of Bella talking to her.

I looked at Nessie hoping my suspicions were false. I reach forward and take the notepad before she could stop me.

_He's asking how you slept and what you want to do today. Also he wants to know why you didn't sit with him like you normally do. We haven't told him anything yet. We wanted you to choose how we tell him._

As I read I grow more and more terrified with the knowledge I now have. Not knowing how to coupe with this new information I throw the notepad down onto the table, stand up quickly knocking my chair over in the process, and storm out of the room fear of me shifting in the kitchen making me move quickly. I know I must be hurting Renesmee but I feel betrayed all of a sudden. Bella and Esme hurried after me their mouths moving too fast for any normal human to understand but I catch every word of it.

"Jacob she wanted to tell you but she didn't know what to say. She knew you'd be upset and you aren't taking this as well as you should be." Bella rushes in front of me and puts her hand on my arm. I swat it away not wanting her to touch me. The force of my blow would have broken a bone had she not been made of stone.

"Jacob this isn't as big a deal as you think. There are several ways Carlisle may be able to reverse the damage. They just need time to figure out what works best. In the mean time Renesmee is going to need you to be strong for her." Esme tried to keep talking but I had already changed into my wolf form. Sprinting as far away from the house as my legs could carry me. I heard soft crying from the house and for a moment I considered turning around but in my state of mind I couldn't focus on anything besides running away.

Trees rushed past me as I tried to put as many miles between me and Nessie as possible. When I came to the top of a very tall mountain I threw my head back and let out a long, pitiful sounding howl. My Renesmee, my perfect, sweet, innocent, little Nessie was deaf and there was noting I could do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Nessie's POV

After Jacob left I felt so hopeless that I didn't know what to do but sit there and cry. I cried so much I fell asleep with my head on the table and my hands pressing into my eyes like I could blur out the memory if I pressed hard enough. My Jake the one person who I could always count on to tell me the truth was gone with no hopes of coming back. He left me when I needed him the most. My dreams were repetitive, constantly showing me the look on his face as he read the notepad. The force of his chair hitting the floor echoes through my mind even as I feel the floor vibrate with approaching footsteps.

I look up and see my mother standing before me with her arms spread wide waiting to embrace me. I fling myself at her desperate for some condolence even if it's not from her that I need it. I feel her throat vibrate and I know she's shushing me the way she did when I used to fall while learning to walk. Even though I can't hear the sound I take comfort in its familiarity. This is what mothers are supposed to do. They are supposed to take care of us even when the situation seems bleak. I wipe my nose with the tissue she offers and she wipes away my tears. Her shirt is soaked and I show her that I'm sorry it's ruined. She shrugs and reaches around me for the notepad.

_Do you want to start lessons today? It's totally up to you if you still want to learn. No pressure._

I nod yes and she picks me up and walks up the stairs with me in her arms. She walks with me to grandma and grandpa's room and knocks on the door. She opens it slowly and peers inside. Esme is sitting on the bed with several books spread out; their pages open with words and pictures. The laptop sitting on the desk glows a blue hue and I see instructional videos open on the desktop. My mother brings me over to Esme and sits me down in front of her. She kisses me softly on the head and then walks out the door. I watch as she leaves and I feel Esme tap my hand lightly. I turn to face her seeing she has a whiteboard with writing on it.

_I'm glad you chose to learn. I think you'll find communication is much simpler when you can talk from afar. I first want to teach you the sign language for the alphabet and then we can learn from there. Are you ready?_

I nod in agreement and we begin learning. By noon I have several phrases memorized and know how to ask for different things I want. My learning is progressing nicely according to Esme and she says I may be fluent within a month for so of learning. My family is learning alongside me taking their sleepless nights to learn. Already Emmett has learned the signs for swear words and I occasionally see him use one when he looses to my father. It makes me laugh and then embarrassed that I know what that means. Jake still hasn't come to see me but I figure he needs time. My mom says he calls every night to see how I'm doing but doesn't ask much more. He usually hangs up before she can convince him that I'm still the same person. She assures me he will eventually listen and until then it feels like I'm missing a large chunk of my soul. Like someone has come and ripped a part of me out. I miss Jake and as much as I didn't want him to know at first I just want him to understand now.

Uncle Emmett walks into the room and salutes me before planting himself in front of the TV and watching the football game. I think about asking him to do something with me but decide against it. He looked too into the game and I didn't want to be any more of a burden than I already was. After having lunch and taking a short nap it was back to lessons with Esme.

_Sign what I do okay?_ She signs to me.

_Ok._

_ I want to go hunting. _The sign was easy enough to copy but I didn't know what it meant. I asked her want it meant and she signed back _"when you are hungry you hunt" _The pieces all came together and I understood. My lessons continued without any issues and I finally was able to sleep without dreaming of Jake hating me. I just had to make him understand somehow that I wasn't different.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake's POV

I knew it was selfish to try and keep away from Nessie when she clearly wanted me but I couldn't help but feel like I was betraying her. But at the same time they all lied to me. They were gone for a month and all I got was a simple "she's got a cold but should be fine." Being deaf was certainly not fine. What was I supposed to do now that she can't hear me? I can't just show her my thoughts like she can, and I can't spend all of my time writing on some whiteboard either. As I mulled these thoughts over in my room there came a stern yell form outside. I looked through the window and say my father confronting a very cross looking Bella. I propped the window open a little bit so I could hear the conversation.

"Bella you know you can't be here. The treaty says,"

"I don't care what the treaty says! Jacob at least owes her an explanation. He can't just suddenly decide she's not worth going after because she can't hear." I sighed and decided I should at least go and defend my father from the wrath that was hurricane Bella.

I slipped a pair of shorts on and pulled my feet into a comfortable pair of shoes and joined the faceoff on the porch.

"You!" Bella shrieks once she sees me. I swear I saw my father get three times smaller than he actually was. "You need to talk to her or at least let her explain the situation. You don't even know what she's going through right now!"

"Bella you need to calm down. The pack probably wouldn't like it very much if they found out you were here and if they don't smell you they'll at least hear you." I said trying to defuse the ticking time bomb before she exploded.

"They let me in. The Pack loves Nessie just like you used to, or claimed to anyways. They wanted me to try and talk some sense into you but it's clear that I'm wasting my time. Nessie's better off without you Jacob. I'm sorry to bother you Billy." She turned to leave and I felt myself start shaking with anger. How dare she accuse me of being unfaithful when she dumped me like a sack of potatoes as soon as Edward came back! I inhaled deeply trying to control the tremors running up and down my body.

"I still love Nessie, but I don't know what to do now. I can't project my thoughts like she can and I can't write on a whiteboard for the rest of our lives. It's like we don't even speak the same language anymore."

Bella made a bunch of gestures which I assumed where some way of flipping me off in different countries. I stared at her until she stopped and then listened as she explained and showed me again.

_Then learn her language. All she wants is for you to listen._

I nodded in understanding and turned to my father.

"What do you think I should do?" I ask seeking the wisdom my father has that I lack.

"You two are meant to be. If you weren't you wouldn't have imprinted on her."

"You make it sound so easy and it's not." I sounded like a winey brat but I couldn't help it.

"Why isn't it? You love her right?" I nod. "And she loves you too?" I nod again "Then there's shouldn't be anything complicated about that. Love conquers all."

"Okay Yoda," I nudge him playfully sending his wheelchair a few inches forward. I apologize and pull him back onto the safety of the porch. "I see your point. I'm going to go talk to her." I say it more to myself then either of them and take off in the direction of the Cullen house. I hear a noise behind me and look to see Bella following close behind. I hear Seth's voice in my head before I accidentally knock him over.

_Watch it lover boy. Just because you're finally going to see her doesn't mean you can just plow the rest of us over! _He was teasing me but I didn't have anything to say back. I was finally going to see my Nessie.

Walking through the familiar glass door I was immediately struck by how everything had changed. There were several lights and buttons placed around the room. There was one behind the TV, and one in the kitchen, and a panel of buttons on the wall each labeled with a room in the house.

"Redecorating?" I ask Bella who stands behind me.

"It's for Renesmee so she can tell when someone wants her attention. The sofa doesn't allow for anything to be seen behind it so if we want her attention we press the button and the little light flashes to show her someone's there. The rooms also have the light system set up." I nod understanding.

I sense someone standing at the top of the stairs and I turn to find Nessie looking down at us. I wave and she smiles weakly, her hands fluttering in a series of gestures.

"She wants to know why you're here." Bella tells me. Clearly she had been brushing up on her sign language.

"Can she read lips?" I asked having done a little research on the subject matter. Some deaf people could read lips but it wasn't without practice.

"Not yet. She's learning how to but it's easier to sign things." Nessie walked down the stairs and stood in front of us.

"Will you tell her that I want to understand what happened? I want to go back to the way we used to be." Bella's hand signed the words with a precision which looked like it would have taken years to master.

Nessie quickly answered back and Bella interpreted for me.

"She says it's a really long story that will take some time to tell."

"I've got time." I said moving to sit on the couch. Nessie sat across form me and began signing to her mom.

"She thinks it started the day she went hunting by herself. The blood of the deer tasted funny and when she went home she passed out for a few hours. She called me saying she needed me to come home, but she couldn't figure out why I wasn't responding. That's when she realized she couldn't hear." Nessie settled back into the couch.

"So she can't hear anything now?" I asked trying to wrap my head around the story.

"Yes, but she can still see your lips moving but she can't hear any physical noise."

"Is she okay though? I mean physically besides the hearing loss." I saw Nessie flinch and I made a mental note to not move my lips as much when I talk.

"She's fine. We had Carlisle check her out and she's still being monitored." Nessie had an annoyed look on her face and I realized we had turned away form her so she couldn't see us talking.

"How are you Nessie?" I asked her directly.

"She says she feels fine."

"Do you still have your gift?"

"Yes." Renesmee says aloud and she seems surprised by her outward expression.

"So you can talk?" I said aloud more to myself than to her. She shakes her head yes and walks over to me. She places her hand on my face and begins showing me the story through her eyes.

_Nessie was hunting alone for the first time since being born and she was happy for some alone time. She glanced behind her and I felt her slight disappointment when she realized I wasn't running behind her trying to catch up. She brightened though when she remembered she could still show me what happened. She ran faster until she smelled a herd of deer. She slowed slightly and began tracking them. She took down a large buck and I felt her satisfaction as the warm blood ran down her throat quenching her thirst. She wiped her hands on the grass and turned around looking for a place to bury the carcass. She spots another deer trying to escape from a thorn bush. Nessie walks over to it slowly wanting to help the animal escape. She smells the blood and she fights her instincts from taking over. Nessie grabs the deer by its back legs and pulls on it. The deer breaks free and tries to get away its legs dragging behind it. Nessie realizes she must have accidentally broken its spine. She hurriedly snaps its neck not wanting it to suffer._

_ Outwardly I grab lightly at my neck and tune back into the vision. Nessie doesn't want the blood to go to waste so she begins drinking it. It tastes horribly bitter for animal blood but Nessie guessed it was the adrenaline pumping through its body that was making it taste horrible. When the body was drained Nessie stashed it with the other carcass. She turned toward home satisfied that her hunt was successful. As she began running Nessie's foot caught on a large root and she twisted her ankle painfully. She stopped running and turned her ankle back in the right direction. It hurt a little bit but soon the pain subsided and she was able to walk on it. Nessie got home and the first thing she noticed was how fuzzy things started to look. She blinked several times thinking something was lodged in her eye but nothing seemed to be wrong. Nessie started to get tired so she walked up stairs to take a nap. As she got to the top she got terribly dizzy. She grabbed at the walls trying to remain upright as she got to her room before collapsing on the bed._

The vision faded as Nessie pulled her hand away from my face and began walking back to the couch. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me in one of her "wolf hugs" as she liked to call them. She said Emmett had a "bear hug" and Bella had a "mother's hug" so I got the "wolf hug." She rested her head under my chin and nuzzled into my chest. She was getting bigger now and pretty soon we wouldn't be able to sit like this, but for now I cherished the moment. I kissed the top of her head and gently set her on her mother's lap. Nessie looked confused as I stood up and walked to the window. I needed to inform my Pack about what was going on.

"I'll be right back." I said walking out the door. I transformed behind a bush carefully stashing my clothes for later. I walked out and was met by Seth and Leah.

_"Is she okay?" Seth asked as soon as he saw me. Seth had always had a soft spot for Nessie._

_ "Yeah. She's a little different now but everything's going to be alright." I said and Seth visibly relaxed a little._

_ "So what are you going to do? She can't hear you, and you can't project your thoughts like she can." Leah's negativity struck an annoying chord. What was I going to do? I thought for a moment about the conversation I just had with Bella and Nessie. There was the option of learning sign language. It would take me a while but that seemed to be the only real option here._

_ "So you're going to learn sign language?" Seth asked reading my thoughts._

_ "It looks to be my only option for now." I say._

_ "You're going to need lots of help with that." Leah said talking more to herself than the rest of us but of course we heard._

_ "I don't care. For her I would do anything, be anything she needs. Right now she needs something she's familiar with. Even if it takes me a lifetime, I will learn sign language."_

_ "So what are we supposed to do?" Seth asked._

_ "For now I want you to team up with Sam's pack and run perimeters with them. I'll check in every now and again"_

_ "Sounds like a plan. See you later Jake." Seth and Leah turned toward La Push and trotted away._

I phased back pulling my shirt and shorts on. I walked back into the house to see Bella listening to Nessie reading a book aloud to her. They were turned away from me so I decided to test the light system. I flashed the light behind the TV a couple of times and Nessie's head pulled up and looked over at me. I smiled and held my arms open to her. She carelessly jumped off her mother's lap the book falling to the floor as she ran to me. I laughed as I caught her around her waist and threw her up toward the ceiling catching her before she hit the floor. She smiled and laughed and gestured. I looked at Bella who mouthed _again._ I tossed Nessie again and caught her one handed. Her laughter brought the rest of the family downstairs to see what was going on.

Blondie actually looked glad to see me for once. I made a mental note to use that against her someday. Edward smiled reading my thoughts before joining Bella on the couch.

"So you want to learn sign language?" Edward said from the couch. I nodded and held Nessie a little tighter. She snuggled into my chest humming softly. I held her closer and for the first time in weeks I felt whole, complete in every sense of the word. Nessie was my life, and my soul mate. For her I would do anything.


End file.
